My Living Fear
by Yours Till Midnight
Summary: Since I imprinted I've been hit , stabbed , vomited on, shot at,balls have been used as a punching bag,cursed at and the worst , I think, more is to come, but my biggest fear is not having a brain tumor or cancer but losing her, she's all that I have...
1. The move

**My Living Fear..**

**Chapter one - The move**

**Kathy's P.O.V **

I hate the rain, I though to myself as I sat staring at the rain beating down on my car ,I hate the beat up old car I was in, I hate the fact that I was moving and most of all I hated the town I was moving to. Forks. Every time I thought about it ( and from the facts which I got on line)one thing comes to mind.** I'm fucked**. The town was too small which meant that everyone know anyone and everyone's business. And every one would want to get to know the new people no doubt. Hence the problem : I don't want anyone to know my business, I don't want anyone to know me .I like to keep to myself. I know people are going to expect me to be nice and sweet and caring and loving. I'll try be nice and sweet and caring and loving. Can't promise anything.

" Rain drops keep falling on my head …" my foster sister Cassie sang rather dryly from the front seat. I was in the back while my foster mother, Maria, drove.

"I can't seriously understand why we are even moving here" Cassie said as she leaned her dark head against the window.

"You know why" Maria said to Cassie. Poking her head my way.

I pulled my hood over my head and sank deeper into the seat to avoid their eyes and shoved my ipod into my ears. It wasn't on though. I picked this little treat up with my other foster parents. When they wanted to talk about their "business" I would shove my ipod in my ears and listen to them complain to each other about me. Like I cared.

"You know what the doctor said." Maria was saying to Cassie. " She needs to get away from it all. A new start, some where were she will be her old self. Get her out of her depression about you-know- what and you- know- who"

Cassie snorted and said "And ya think this is the right place for her? Look around babe, does this look freaky like Disney Land. "

"It will help" Maria said " Just wait and see."

"I hope your right." Cassie said " cause this weather is making this place look like Emo World."

I hope Maria was right too , cause the rain sort of reminded me of the bad times. The times were all I ever did was see rain. Inside me .Outside of me. All over. It was like I was stuck in this thunderstorm that was never going to go away. My weatherman was not predicting sunny and clear blue skies in my world. In my world nothing went right.

I could feel the familiar rush of doom settling inside of me. Clotting up my little shine of hope I had. I quickly pulled out of it and grabbed my stretch pad. Drawing was the only thing that keep me sane (or partially) all those times in the hospitals and the shrink's office. It helped a lot .I was actually very good. When I drew all my thoughts just came out of my head onto the paper to create some very impressive drawing.

"The. Silence. Is .Killing .Me" Cassie said with each word she banged her head on the window.

"No don't do that ," Maria said " you'll get brain damage. I saw it on Dr. Phil."

"As if." Cassie said rolling her eyes. " Yo I need music, shall we see what's on people or do you want to be killed by silence. And I saw that on Oprah." She said winking at Maria and reaching for the radio

I took my ipods out of my ears and pulled my hood back. Then covered my ears as loud rock music came booming out of the car stereo.

"_Ahhh no ,chicas .no_" Maria said. She was trying to put her hands over her ears and drive at the same time. It was so funny. She looked like a duck caught in a trap or something.

"Sorry" Cassie shouted over the stereo's noise. She turned the volume down and started searching for some music. Country music came on with the singer playing away on his/her guitar. " Ah hell no." Cassie said she was about to change it when I guessed she remembered me. " Hey tell me you do not want to listen to this"

"Nope" I said with a light shake of my head. "Next"

Rap music came booming though this time. I had no idea what the person was saying, all I recognized was the words pussy and whore. " Next please"

Cassie laughed and changed it. As soon as she listen a few seconds she screamed out **" Hell Yea GAGA .I love her this is my jam."**

BOYS, BOYS, BOYS WE LIKE BOYS IN CARS BOYS ,BOYS BOYS,BUY US DRINKS IN BARS.

This is what I think every car in the range of ours heard. Cassie turned it up to the fullest. I loved Gaga, she did too. Hell who didn't? Even Maria was banging her head to it.

This is way I choose to leave with Maria even though I would be turn 18 pretty soon. She made all the bad feeling and moods go away. She was first real thing I ever came close to calling a mother. And Cassie was the only person I can say I actually love much less like. Though we were completely and totally different. She was loud, I was not. She's aggressive and has a temper like wet cat. While I'll never hurt a fly and I can't remember the last time I actually lost my temper. Cassie was scared of nothing and no one while I was scared of everything and everyone. I loved our differences. I loved her even though we weren't related at alll, I still called her my sister. She felt like one even though she only came to live with me and Maria a year ago and a half ago.

I looked out the window the same time I noticed the " **You're now leaving Forks" **sign. " Hey," I called to Maria , " I thought we were going to be living in Forks where are you going?

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we are going to be living on a reserved called La Push"

"La Push huh?" Cassie said with a wicked look in her brown eyes. I know that look anywhere. " Me thinks I'll like it there if the boys can ,ya know, keep up with their names."

" No, no you don't" Maria said " I had enough trouble to last me a life time already from you two."

" Who us ??" Cassie mocked trying to look innocent. She was failing horribly. " Never, we're pure angels we never did anything bad in our whole existence."

Maria give her the look.

"Ok ok I get were your coming from." Cassie muttered. " We'll try to be the best darn messed up kids you'll ever know. Right Kathy ?"

She give me a wink. I was catching on.

" Yep we'll be practical angels"

Maria still looked worried and suspicious.

She had good cause to be. See Cassie has been to so many court houses for so many crimes, that it's a wonder she out on the streets now. I wonder how I was even out too since everything she did wrong she dragged me down to. What can I say we are partners in crime. And the other thing Maria has to worry about is Cassie's horny unbalanced and bouncing out of control hormones. Yep the girl was sex crazed. She's the same age with me and I swear she has a little black book of all the guys she ever screwed. Another difference there. I was a virgin. She was obviously not.

" We're here" Maria shouted as she drive up a driveway near a beach and parked in front of a small two storey white house. The rain had ease its falling and it was nearing sunset, giving it a soft orange glow. It had a small porch with a rocking chair on it.

"Ahhh its so cute" Cassie cooed

Yea it was cute if you like the forest being so close to your house while the beach sit on the other side and you sit in the middle of all the dangers the two can give you stuck inside a house that looked like it came out of a fairytale. Unfortunately I didn't. I hated it.

"Oh my god, Kathy. There's a beach, there's a freaking beach." Cassie said or rather screamed.

"Oh really I would never have noticed from a few inches behind you." I said rolling my eyes. She was so over dramatic at times.

She started pulling me towards the beach. " Stop being such a sour puss will ya? Lets go for a swim , common it looks so good."

"Aren't you girls going to unpack?" Maria screamed from the porch.

Cassie looked at me. I looked at her. We both looked at the beach and screamed back: "No!!" Then we both ran towards the water, shedding our clothes, till we had nothing but our bras and panties on. Cassie hit the water first, could hear her muttering, " Shit ,shit, shit. Its freaking cold, freaking cold." I laughed and dived in.

She was right. It was cold, too freaking cold but we stayed anyway and it was wonderful. We played like five year olds who just got sent to the amusement park. We chased each other back and front till we got tired. When we came out of the water the sum was already down. And some how it had gotten colder.

"Gosh I'm cold my nipples are hard." I said as I made my way out of the water and collapse on top of our clothes. Sand clung to my skin and I loved the feeling.

I felt Cassie body hit the sand when she threw herself down and stretch like a cat and muttered " I wish I could stay like this forever."

"Too bad you can't" came a deep husky voice. We both nearly jumped out of our skin. At least I nearly did. Cassie, however, jumped up , ready to fight.

"Oh yea says who ?" she asked hands on her hips chest sucked up with and mean expression on her face.

I, on the other hand was trying to get my clothes on as soon as possible without him seeing me .I let out my ponytail and my bags of curls came bouncing free to cover my face. I throw my t shit over my body and wiggled into my jeans but some how it ended up with my face in the sand. I looked up to see big connecting with massive legs to and even massive flat abs. I I had bended my neck any further , I swear it was have cracked. This dude was massive.

And all the while, while I was dressing. Cassie was glaring the stranger to death.

"Says me" the guy replied with equal authority. It was too hard to see his face because of the darkness but I bet he looked pretty scary but Cassie was not backing down.

"Oh yea you and what army?" Cassie asked

Suddenly, with only the slightest movement of the stranger's head, six more massive guys appeared.

"That should answer your question for you." The guy said .I could hear the amusement in his voice. We were screwed. Some one tell that to Cassie.

" What are you guys?" She asked with attitude of course. " beach Mafia or something? We are not scared of you. Right Kathy?" She looked at her side, where she probably expected to see me. Of course I was still sitting in the sand trying to crawl away when she looked down. The glare she sent me could have melt the top of Everest. The guys were roaring with laughter that shook the ground.

I jumped up and said " she's right we are so not scared." As if. I was scared shitless. I kept thinking , please don't rape me, please don't.

Before I knew it , one of the guys came forward and grasped me in a hug. While another said " Embry play nice."

Embry I figured his name was muttered my ear. "You're not scared huh." I shook my head in complete awe. "Should be."

He ran his hands up and down my body. He felt warm, way too warm. But it was nice since the night was so cold. He felt so right. I had to bite my lips to keep from moaning out in pleasure when his warm hands crept under my t shirt, warming my belly.

He smelled my hair and said "Hmmm you smell so good." His breathe tickling my face. " Babe you have a great body, next time don't cover it up too quickly." and with that he was gone.

Laughing and running with his friends along the beach and disappearing into the woods taking his warmth and scent with him. All the while Cassie was screaming jerks and other crude words at them.

I wanted to scream and tell him to come back, to bring back the warmth. I never felt so happy when he was here, which was weird since I never seen him in my life. I wanted a complete stranger. What was wrong with me? I'll probably never see him again. My life once again sucks.

"Common Kathy." Cassie said picking up her clothes "Maria must be losing her head wondering where we are, beside we have to unpack and plus we have school tomorrow .So hurry up will ya ?"

WE had school tomorrow., I thought, it was a small town, people know people .I'll see him again. I smiled to my self thinking that maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. But then I stop when I heard wolves howling in the wood. Wolves, I gulped, here. So close. No can't be wolves, cause god knows how I hated wolves. I hate them , I hate them, I'm…….scared shitless of wolves.


	2. Imprints needy,annoying,pointless drags

Chapter two - Imprints-needy, annoying, pointless drags

Embry's P.O.V

_**Bang Bang **_

" Embry wake up" my mom called from the door, while continuously banging on it. God I wished she would stop. The banging on the door was annoying the banging in my head. Lord having a hang over sucked big time . I'm never drinking again.

"Go away mom." I muttered and rolled over in my king size bed and shoved my face into my pillow. I wanted to sleep. Last night the guys and I got really stoned and partied hard . So yeah I needed my sleep.

Unfortunately my mom didn't think so. " Embry Call if you don't get up this instant, there is going to be serious consequences." With that she stormed into my room_. I seriously have to remember to get a lock. _

She marched to the window and pulled the curtains and which in turn let in the freaking sun. Hell ,the one day where all I wanted was rain to help dull the ache behind my eyes and I get sun . Fuck.

I groaned as the bright sunlight burn my sensitive eyes.

"Oh none of that Embry Call," My mom aka the devil said "You're going to wake up this minute or you're going to be late for school."

"I don't care" I muttered and turned on my back in bed and placed my hands over my eyes.

"Get up right now" With that she marched to my bed and ripped the sheet off me. Unfortunately I was butt naked and having a major hard on. Common I was stoned last night so I just phased and pass out ,plus I have little fantasies like any normal growing guy.

I scrambled for the sheets and my mom and I started a tug of war.

"What the hell mom" I said through crutched teeth "This is not the way I want to wake up in the morning. You are not Jolie, you are NOT suppose to see me naked ."

"Boy I've been seeing you naked since the day you were born." Mom said "Everything you have I've already seen." She pulled the sheet and my dick spring forward " My, my how my little boy has grown."

"MOM!!' I yelled , this was not happening. She grinned like she was about to rape me and started coming towards me, crawling on the bed. " Mom stop playing."

"Common you never used to complain when I was giving you baths." She grinned and griped the sheets again. Our tug of war started again.

"Mom let go and get out ." I said while trying to get the sheets away from her.

"Embry shut up and get up." With that she let go and I fell flat on the bed. " Breakfast is on the table." She grinned and left.

" No wonder you don't have a man, your so aggressive and twisted." I said to the door."I heard that." she said

I struck my tongue out.

"I saw that too."

I grinned and made my way to my bathroom. I love my mom ,she was the only thing I got ,beside the pack, and it was great being just us. I remembered everything from my childhood years and though I never had a dad, my mom made up for it in odd little ways. She was amazing .My right hand man, or woman, whatever. I loved her .

I even enjoy our little squats and stuff. I could have easily gotten the away sheets from her but I knew that would hurt her feelings. Though it was embarrassing to have my mom look at my parts and grin at it, it would have hurt to be cold and rude to her. She taught me too much of that to ever do that to her. Like I said, I loved her even if she was the devil.

After I took my bath, I made my way to the kitchen. Fuck I was hungry and the hang over was still killing me.

My mom was making pancakes and singing. Lord did she suck at singing. Sounds like a parrot and wet cat. Yep horrible and with my extra hearing abilities plus my head ache that was driving me up a hill, I now think I understand what Lauran Hill was talking about when she sang _" killing me slowly with his words_." My mom was killing me.

I sat at the counter while she piled my plate high with pancakes. I dug in, and soon , with a glass of orange juice, I was happy.

_I wish I could fuck every girl in the world. _My phone started ringing.

"Embry !!"

" What mom," I stood to give her a kiss on the cheek. " this is music not what you were singing."

_I wish I could fuck every girl in the world._

"Oh for heaven's sake," my mom groaned "answer it already, I can't stand that sound of terror you call music"

"Mom this is Lil Wayne and Young money," I said "You need to get with this"

"Oh really when Lil Wayne grows up and Young money gets old, I'll consider it." she said " Now answer it before I kill you"

I hang my head back and laughed .She was always threatening me. As if she could kill a werewolf.

But I answered my phone anyway. It was Quil. I checked the time. He was late. He always picked me up now that my car is busted. I've been trying to fix it for months but something is always wrong with it so I give up and decided to buy a new one. Yea kinda still working on it.

"Yo where the hell are you??" I asked Quil as I walked into my room and collected my books.

"I'm on my way" Quil said. He sounded weird but whatever. " I had to pick up Jacob and Nessie, something is wrong with his bike. So I'll be there in about 5 minutes"

" Yea hurry will ya" I said then hung up. Nessie is coming. Great. Don't get me wrong I love the chick like a sister, but lord did she stink ( probably cause she hangs round those bloodsuckers all the time) and when she's with Jake its like watching a mushy chick flick. All kisses and hugs, gets to be annoying when you'll around them. At first it wasn't all of that bad but now that Nessie is going to our school, its worst. Too much lovey dovey is not good for a guy's health and I'm sure that Jacob isn't even getting any yet. Poor guy.

Honestly I think imprints are a drag. A big annoying, needy, pointless drag and thank the lord it didn't have one. I ,on the other hand, had a perfect girlfriend anyone could ever have. Sure she was the school whore but when one is getting free sex whenever they want, without going on dates and spending all that money to make her happy,( I take her to my house where she makes _me_ happy.) does not complain.

I heard Quil blowing his horn like there was a fire or something.

"What the hell are you blowing so hard for ?" I asked as I jumped in the front seat. I would have said hi to Jake and Nessie but seeing how he had his tongue down her throat, I didn't want to interfere. I had to take my eyes off of them. It was so nasty hearing their sucking noises and Nessie moaning in her mouth ( or rather Jake's). This is when I noticed how pathetic and depressed Quil looked " What's wrong with you ??" I asked. I was kind of freaking out, he never looked this way except when ….

"Its Claire." He said.

Figured. The kid was now 5 and boy was she a hand full. Honestly the kid never shuts up, its like she runs on Energizer Batteries or her parents feeds her coffee or something.

"What about her? "I asked though I really didn't want to know.

"She's going to the dentist today." he said while I rolled my eyes. " And you know how she hates it there."

Like I said imprints are a drag. Quil, one of the most liveliest person I know is now depressed and suicidal because a five year old is going to the dentist. Now that's a real drag.

"Common let me drink" I said " before you run us into tree or over a cliff or something."

We exchanged sides, all the while Jake and Nessie were still at it. I wondered if they were even breathing.

"Yea ," Quil said "but hurry up, or we're going to be late."

Like I cared.


	3. The Love of my life

**A/n :Hey guys sorry this one took so long but had pissing exams to do and boy were they a real pisser .and yea this one is real long I was sooo bored .Hope you enjoy and remember reviews couldn't hurt much ****J**

Chapter Three -The Love of my life

Embry's P.O.V

We were late, but of course with the way Quil car was running.( Honestly I think his grandfather runs faster then the damn car. ) And you have no idea how annoying it could get with a depressed ,suicidal guy mopping about a five year old and two horny teenagers are stuck driving along with a very stressed out male ,( which happens to be me if you're a little slow)all packed together like tuna in an old ,nearly falling apart car. To tell you the truth , I don't think they pay me enough to destroy my clothes and run naked in the forest after blood suckers, well come to think of it they don't pay me at all. What a generous heart I have.

I spotted a two vacant parking spots : one was under a tree that look like it was about to lose its branch anytime the wind blew, definitely not that one, and the other was just perfect.

I turned to slowly ( which is the only way Quil car knows how to move) ease into the lot when a car from nowhere ,and I mean no where , comes speeding down the street, spins a little then comes to a halt in the parking spot. My parking spot.

'What the hell !!" I shouted as I came out of the car slamming the car door. Was this kid serious, who the hell did he think he was , driving like a madman taking ,my parking space, _mine. _ " Hey, hey." I said rapping on the window. "What are you ?? Huh insane or are you just stu-"

I stopped ,and I do believe my mouth was left hanging open ,when the door was shoved opened and a slender leg came out. Those long ,sexy as hell legs were attached to the most hottest, looking , I-wished -she -was -a -porn- star -so -I -could -jerk -off -to her- girls I have ever seen.

Her face was so perfect, so soft and round. I could tell she was mixed with black and some other race the way her skin had a soft caramel brown look, and her lips were just the lightness shade of pink . She seemed to glow , well her eyes any way. The deep pools of honey colored round goodness seem to beg for me to kiss her, touch her , and rock her world.

"Look shithead you were too slow to get the spot," she said in a soft voice that was made to moan my name, like she was made for me. " so fuck off already."

Ok maybe I was wrong. Hey a guy can dream ,can't he.

And this baby was a big dream, I thought as I watched her walk away, Lord you did built her very well. She had an Beyonce back, hell if she was a little darker she probably would pass as Beyonce.

I was thinking about rubbing my hand all over her heavy load and through her straight chest nut hair that brushed her breast every time she walked ( yea I noticed that too, this chick was every guys dream, well the perverted ones at least.) and hearing her saying my name till she grew hoarse, when this big pail of black lump pushed pass me muttering a quick sorry and running to catch up with my future wife and warmer of my bed .

" You shouldn't have done that ," the small lump of blackness said to my Goddess "suppose we get into trouble for doing that ."

"I really don't give a shit Kathy." My Goddess said to the lump of blackness who I guessed name was Kathy.

Poor Kathy , having to walk next to a Goddess like my Brown Caramel while looking like shit. This chick had nothing on the Goddess . She as short and thin ,at least I thought so with all those clothes she had on that which made it impossible to see if she actually as tits much less ass, plus she had this big mass of thick, jet black, curly hair that blocked her face out not to mention the person's view from behind her by a good square mile. I would hate to be the one sitting behind her in class.

" You know what Maria said" The lump of blackness said

"Yea yea, no trouble," My Goddess said . "life is going to be a drag now on."

_Not if I can help it, I'll have you so caught up in trouble that you wouldn't know what to do with it, _I thought, _trouble to decide what you're wearing to bed and trouble of getting out of bed._

I grinned , I loved the thought of that.

I hurriedly parked the car and every one piled out and we made our way into the building to our lockers. I shoved Quil and said "Tell me you noticed that chick?"

"What chick?"

I sighed , the disadvantage of having an imprint, you can see only that one girl for the rest of your life, poor Quil.

"I hope the dentist is being gentle with Claire," Quil said , starting to go on worrying about Claire again.

"Oh for heavens sake." I groan, I really did not near to hear this. I was too busy looking for her. " Where did she go?" I muttered , turning my head left and right, while all the time praying in my head_. Lord , I know I only come to you when I need something , but if you love me, and I mean you really, really, love me ,please make her my imprint. Please, Please, Please. I'll do anything ,I'll give up drinking, cursing, and all my porn collections. Well, not all I'll keep just one or two but please, please , make her my imprint ,please_. _I just have to have her._

"She's right there ." said a husky , deep voice in my ears,

" What the fuck?" I turned around and saw Jacob. I could have killed him, he nearly made me shit my pants. I shoved him against the lockers.

"Hey, What was that for ?" he said as his head came into solid contact with the metal lockers, denting it a little.

"Do NOT do that ," I said a lil breathless and my hand against my heart. " I thought you were God"

He smirked "You thought I was God and the first thing you said was "What the fuck?" he said with a raised eyebrow " Dude you are so going to hell."

" Where is Nessie anyway so she can shut you up . "Nessie went to some friends," Jake said while hopelessly staring at her over her friend's head. She sensed him and smiled and he smiled back . Pathetic. " Besides if she shuts me up then you won't be able to know where your hot chick is ,will ya ?."

" Oh yea where is she?, cause I thought you couldn't see any one but mushy, kissy Nessie." I said in a whinny, girly voice.

" Easy ." He said after a laugh " Follow the line of drooling boys."

He was right, every guy in site was drooling over her and I wanted to punched each of their faces out.

Brown Caramel was there along with Lump of Blackness , talking to Principal Hervert. I zoomed into their conversation. He was giving them a run down on all the school rules and out of bound areas. Brown Caramel did not look happy. When Hevert was through he give them both a hearty welcome and ushered them into their classes. From what I understood they both had Biology first period and Chemistry afterwards none of which I was taking.

That sucked, I'll have to wait till lunch time to put my moves on Brown Caramel. I'll just have to satisfy my senses with just a little swift smell of her perfume then I'll be happy again.

I inhale and got her coco butter scent with a twist of citrus mixed in there . It was nice. I inhaled another time and got Lump of Blackness scent . Her scent hit my like a bullet to the skin . The fragrance of soft lavender mixed with her clean natural scent was intoxicating. It was weird I liked her smell better then Brown Caramel's . I felt a tugged to it , like it was pulling me towards her but I knew better then to go, So what if she smelt better she sure as hell didn't look better.

* * *

Kathy's P.O.V

I hate it here, honestly I do. I know I just spent like what , 10 , 15 minutes here , but honestly I hate it already.

The classes were way too small, the teachers way too personal, and what I said came true. Everyone knew everyone. The only good thing about this suck ass school is that everyone and anyone, are more interested in Cassie then in me. And I'm totally cool with that .

The guys could not keep from staring at her body, hips, legs and most importantly a butt to kill for . She was even getting looks for the girls. No I don't think any one of them were gay- but then one can never tell- its just the way it is , they were jealous. The green eye monster of envy was eating away at all of them .

Me, I learnt to not be jealous of Cassie ages ago. Sure she was hotter than me but it is what it is, I cant change it nor do I want it.

As I was walking down the hall way, I noticed something.

" Yo Cassie is it me or do all these guys like the same" I whispered at her.

She didn't bother to whisper. " Yea its like their on steroids of something ."

We walked into our class and paused. Every guy in sight looked buffed and really toned up, all the girls had long straight black hair and was giving Cassie the stink eye , while the guys were drooling.

"Ok , " I whispered to Cassie. " should we be concern about the water or are they keeping their brains in jars ?"

Just then this muscular dude came up to us .

"Hey you're new here aren't you.?" he asked in a kinda annoying high pitched voice. It was obvious he was talking to Cassie and not me. I was completely invisible, just the way I liked it.

"Oh really ," Cassie said in a fake voice of surprise " I would have never have guessed that I was new, I mean being here for the first time and everything ." She rolled her eyes and said to me " Oh I would so go with the brains in jars bit , but then again a girl can not have a guy with both brains and body that's like Oliver Twist asking for more food : so not gonna happen."

I laughed and found a sit at the back of the class while the guy practically shoved Cassie to a sit in front of him. I know she was about to give a big reject jug out of this world from the look of pure rage on her face but lucky for him (and her ,cause I seriously did not want detention on the first day and whenever she gets in trouble somehow I do too) the teacher walked in.

He was lean and lanky with thin, kind of baldly in the middle, brown hair and big ass classes. He smiled and said " Good morning class, welcome back to the new semester , hope you know that you're in for a lot of stress this term……"

Blah, Blah , Blah ,Blah. I zoned out and started sketching on my new binder pages. I didn't even realized I was drawing what happened this morning in the parking lot. There was Cassie talking to the hot, really pissed off dude that we stole the space from. I made his face look all red and I drew stream coming out of his big ,fat ( but still sexy ) head.

He was sexy, big and muscular with dark ,thick black hair that curled at his neck, deep chocolate eyes with a sensual month with nice soft looking lips that would make any girl hurl. He had to be the devil, tall dark and handsome but with that extra dangerous feeling about him that put people on their guard . Yea he was the devil, and a douche bag (he was a hot douche bag but a douche bag never the less ) so I began drawing him as one with the tall ,horns and everything.

I was getting real into it when I heard my name being called. I looked up as I heard Cassie's voice saying " Kathy ,come off of the ship you're sailing on now and pay attention."

"Sorry."

"Now." the teacher was saying ( I have no idea what his name was ) ", I was just introducing you to the class Miss Delinksky."

"Oh" was all I said as the whole class turn around and acted like I just appeared from thin air.

"Was she there the whole time ?" I heard a girl with a bright green t shirt asked her friend. The friend shrugged and said " I don't know" and turned to _her _friend and asked "Where did she come from?"

I sank lower into my seat. I do not like people staring at me_. Do not look at me, turn around, do not look at me_. I kept saying in my head and whispering under my breath. Too bad they didn't listen.

" Well Miss . Delinksky, would you like to tell the class a little about your self?"

I starting freaking out, my hands started sweating and the room was suddenly too small. I felt like he just asked me to have sex with him or something. ( Which would be super nasty and gross ). No way I'm getting up and saying anything. "No" I muttered.

He raised his eye brows, " Nothing at all ."

"No"

"You don't want to tell the class where you came from and the things you like to do?"

I looked at the class , who looked back at me.

"No"

"Not even-" He started but was cut off by Cassie.

"Yo, I know you're not an English teacher but generally ,smart people understand the meaning of 'no'," Cassie said in a dry voice.

"Ok " He said in a tight voice " since Miss Delinksky refuses to tell the class about herself, why don't you do ?"

"OK" Cassie said and stood up . " My name is Cassandra Adams ( all the guys in class seemed to sighed "Cassandra.") but my friends call me Cassie."

"OK Cassie " the retard that spoken to us earlier said and winked.

Cassie turned up her nose and give him the look . The oh -no -you- did -aint - look. And said " I said only my friends call me that , fool , I don't know you."

The whole class went 'Ohhhh' and the guy turned pinked .

And Cassie went on with her rumbling and the class asked her questions on her life. I went back to Sketching until I heard a whisper.

"Hey" I lifted my head to see a cute as hell dude with two identical dimples in his cheek smile at me from his desk next to my right .He wasn't as sexy as the douchebag but he was still cute and not to mention muscular and huge too. And plus he actually noticed me.

"Hey' I whispered back.

"I'm Brady," he said in a soft cute voice. What can a say everything was cute about him. "and I like your drawing , reminds me of some one I know"

I laughed and said " I'm Kathy and you know the devil."

He laughed, it was rich and well ,yea, cute . " No but he kind of looks like my friend Em-"

"Alright class" the teacher was saying .Again. Doesn't this guy ever shut up. " for your first assignment ,I'm going to be placing you all in pairs to work throughout the term with. Now if your partner fails , you do too" ( the class groaned at this).

"Ah Mr. Allen " She said ( ohh so that was his name.) " can't we pick our own partners.?"

The whole class started shouting "yea common can't we?"

" No, no absolutely not " Mr. Allen said

"Oh common why not ?" Cassie said " It's now like we're going to cheat or anything , it's the same concept but we're just doing it with people we like. So what's the big problem?"

" Fine ," Mr. Allen said in his tight voice. " but boys choice." He give an evil smile Cassie the same time the creep from earlier ran to her and said " You're my partner ." and hugged her.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Cassie shouted " get the hell off me ."

I laughed at the way she kept shoving at him and he kept trying to smell her armpits.

"Hey ," Brady breathed down on me from behind .

I jumped, I didn't like people this close. I felt cornered , so I pushed my chair back a bit. He frown , I didn't want him to think I was mean or anything, so I smiled and said "Hey"

He smiled back and said " So I was thinking and I wondered if you wanted to be my study partner or whatever ?" He blushed and kept looking at his shoes.

To say I was surprise would be an understatement. Why would he want me to be his partner made no sense. Then a thought hit me, " If you're trying to get Cassie number or something from me, I can't help you. She doesn't like when-"

He cut me off with a shake of his head and a laugh " No nothing like that. She's not my type, believe me."

I raised my eye brows at him. Ha, as if , Cassie was everyone's type .

He laughed at my look and said " No seriously, she's not my type."

"Then what is you're type?" I asked him. " Cause if you're telling me that you don't think Cassie is hot then I'm going to think you're gay. Wait, you're not gay ,are you?"

"No," he said " I just like girls that are short and quite, cute and who can draw the devil."

I slowly nodded , looked at my drawing of the douche bag then I looked at Brady and finally got it. He liked me. Me!! I never blushed so much in my life . My face was on fire.

" So , wanna be my partner this term ?"

_Did I ? Ok lets weigh the odds. We are just going to be partners , big deal. He'll come over to study, we'll eat popcorn , do home work , make out, and pass this lame class. Wait, make out !! . What !! No, we are not going to make out . Plus he never said he liked me, right ? Just wanted me to be his partner. Ok now go tell him, you want to be his partner, his biology partner , not his sex partner, biology partner. Tell him Kathy_.

" Sure," I heard the words come out. " I'll like that"

" Good." he said " I like that too."

He smiled and went back to his sit.

And I started to day dream again while drawing tiny hearts on my binder pages.

This school didn't suck that much.


	4. The REAL love of my life

A/N; **Hey ppl I'm glad to be back holidays starts now and I 'm going to start catch up on writing this for u guys. Plz review.. So I can know whether u like or not ( and to also stroke my ego ****J ) .I included ppl who I know should already be out of school but humor me, ok.**

Chapter Four : The _REAL_ love of my life

Embry P.O.V

_If this class does not over in the next five minutes, I'm going to rip it floor to ceiling_. I thought as I banged my head on the table .I let out a growl as Mrs. Baker kept going over some stupid Math sum, which of course I didn't understand. Mathematic sucks: big time. It was giving me a headache which was not going too well with the major hard on I was getting.

Yep, I was thinking about Brown Caramel and her wonderful ,sexy as hell curves and rubbing my hands all over it, while licking and sucking at the curve in her neck, holding her close while her body is pressed against mine, rubbing against my co-.

"Mr. Call," Mrs. Baker voice was just flowing in my daydream. " would you kindly tell me the answer to the sum on the board."

I was still fantasying about rubbing my tongue on Brown Carmel's skin. " Hmm," Stupid me moan. "Brown Carmel ."

I was snapped out of my day dream by the class laughter. _Holy crap ,tell me I did not just say that out loud._

"Brown Carmel, Mr. Call?" Mrs. Baker said with a frown on her forehead. "I would be very pleased if you sit up and tell me the correct answer to the sum on the board."

The sum , the crazy bitch was talking about, was hard as fuck.

"Ahh .." I said but was saved by the bell. Thank God too , cause I was pretty sure I was about to get detention for lack of brains and no attention span when it came to Math's Class.

I was about to get up ,after packing up my books( which I didn't even use) when Jacob shoved me back now. " Dude, what the hell?" I said.

" Do you really want to go out there , the way you are?" he asked.

"What way ?" Honestly, sometimes I think Jacob is breathing in the blood suckers scent a little too much.

He raised his eyebrows at me and said " Tell me Embry , are you getting fat?"

I frown . What the hell was he going on rolled his eyes. " Look down Embry."

I looked and my eyes pick up the big bulk in my jeans. "Oh," said_ "_ Forgot about that."

Jacob shook his head and muttered " I pity the fool who marries you, you can't even realize when you have a hard on. Dude you must really suck in bed."

I was concentrating on things that would make my boy obey his master and desperately trying to block the image of Brown Caramel out my head but I heard what Jacob said, with my super natural hearing, how could I not hear him.

"Funny," I smirked, " that isn't what your mother said last night."

He chuckled and said " Really, Embry you're doing old dead women now. I thought Sarah was keeping you more occupied ."

"Oh shut up ," I said as I pushed him out into the busy hall way. Every one was hiding to the cafeteria to get refilled before we head back into the hell we call classes. I was thinking about what I was going to eat when a thought hit me. " Hey , you haven't by any chance seen Sarah , have you?"

"Last time I checked she was making out with Dennis in the hall way." Quil said as he approached us as we entered the cafeteria, with a worried expression. "Why though? . You aren't telling me you actually missed her?"

"No hell," I said as my eyes scanned the room for her and Brown Caramel. " I was just looking for her, wanna dump her and get it over with."

"Dude, you can't dump her." Quil said

"Why the hell not?" Is this dude serious. Wasn't he the sane dude who told me I shouldn't hook up with her four weeks ago.

"Because," Quil said as we moved to our table. All the usual people where there. Jared and Kim, Nessie was there waiting on Jake of course, Collin was there staring off into the distance, Brady was there smiling at Lump of Blackness of all persons.( Dude had no taste in woman ) and Paul was there looking like a lost puppy ( probably missing Rachel, what a major loser .) " I heard that Barry dumped her already, so if you dump her, that's going to be double pain on her poor heart. And you only want to dump her because of the girl."

I scowled "So, What if I do? Common have you seen the jugs on that girl.?"

Quil rolled his eyes and shook his head. " Is that all you ever think about.?"

"Yes that's all he ever thinks about Quil," Jacob said. " , his mind is only hold about five things. Sports, food, girls with big tits, porn and sex. Anything else is like over load."

"Bag it will ya" I said. I hated when they try to analyze me .Ok , so what if all Jacob said was kinda true, I mean you can't blame me ,I have a reasonable explanation : I'm a normal growing _GUY_. What the hell do you expect me to think about. "You guys are just jealous that my future wife actually have tits that I will no doubt get to see soon, unlike you my dear Jacob, who has to wait till you put a ring on it and you Quil, who has to wait three to five years before you're imprint can actually grow tits."

I dodge a book that Quil throw at me. And grinned. " And about Sarah, she has no heart , only a bank account , and maybe a sperm bank too." I took Jared soda away from him while he was busy staring into Kim's eyes. "Beside , you just told me she was making out with Dennis, so my back is covered , plus I figure her heart is mended ,right?"

"Yea guess you're right." Quil said

"Good," I said as we made our way to the food court to get something to eat. " ,now give me $20."

"Why the hell do I have to give you $20?. It wasn't a bet."

"But it was implied as one ."

"No it wasn't" Quil said and shoved me.

"Yes it was " I said and shoved him. Yea so we act childish at times. Like you don't.

He ,of course ,shoved me back . Right into Lump of Blackness.

Everything she had on her tray, hit the floor with a loud cluttered and her fruit juice when right on her , she looked like a wet mess. And she was just standing there, looking ready to burst into a set of tears. Lord, help me I hate when women cry.

I shoved Quil and muttered "Look what you made me do."

She seemed to come to her sense and started murmuring "No, no it was all my fault," She began trying to shake the juice droplets off and trying to cleanup the mess. ",should have watched where I was going in the first place."

"No it was my fault , wasn't looking where I was going." No ,I wasn't about the let her clean of the mess by herself. My mother raised a perfect gentlemen and beside I figure if I helped her out, if I said sorry and be nice and friendly, she might introduce me to her friend. Genius , aren't I ?

As I got into close range of her, I smelt her scent again. That intoxicating, rich lavender scent. I inhaled deeply and unconsciously lean into her. Smelling the scent of her clean skin and her hair, which also give off that light lavender scent. I wanted to bath in it, hell I wanted to drown myself in it. To twirl in heavenly delight in that rich lavender.

She bended to pick up a discarded sandwich and I went with her. Nestling my nose in the hollow of her neck. She seemed to sense me and reared back ,a little too quickly, hitting the back of her head with my very hard forehead.

I heard her let out a cruse and a groan while she started rubbing her head and muttering under her breath.

" Oh I'm sorry," I said " Stop moving let me see." I tried to settle her movements so I can see her injury. But she let out a shrill . For something so tiny ,as she was ,she sure did make a lot of noise. " What?," I asked trying to get her to shut up. The whole lunch room was looking at us. I guess we kinda of looked weird. With her stilled bent in front of me and me being over her looking as if she was giving me heads or something. And it got even worst.

"My hair is caught in your zipper." she said as she held her head and give a tug , trying to get lose. She only enable in causing herself more pain, plus giving me more headaches with her shrill of pain.

" Stop moving will you." I said through crutched teeth. Every time she rubbed her head against my pants zip, a certain part of me responded. She give a mighty tug again and a moan escaped my mouth. I looked at Quil, praying he would come and get me out of this mess. Which was all his fault in the first place. But the stupid idiot stood laughing his ass off. I glared at him, my eyes telling him :I was going to kill him in the most painful and slow way possible.

The lump of Blackness between my legs give a brush of her head and a pull of her hair against my now semi-hard cock. I let out a groan. If she kept this up we are going to have serious, messy problem. "Stop it, don't you realize what you're actually doing to me." I whispered screamed at her.

" I have no idea what you're talking abo-" she tensed, I figure she just felt my huge bulk in front of my jeans. "Oh" I heard I whispered. And she started hurriedly tugging and pulling at her hair and fondling the zipper and hence fondling me with the same movement.

I was going to lost it soon , " Wait let me do it." One tug, one groan of pain and a few less hairs later and she was freed.

She scrambled to her feet and nearly lost her balance. I grabbed her as a natural reflex action and she ended up being drawn close to my body . She barely reached my chest and with her body so close to mine, with little air passing through us, I could feel the difference between our body. My muscular body was cushion perfectly against her soft one. She fitted me perfectly.

And her scent, God her scent was getting me drunk. I leant to smell her again at the same moment she raised her head and looked me in the eyes for the first time.

I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, speak, …breathe. In that one spilt second , she had suddenly taken up all my air, my words, my very thoughts. Her liquid green eyes pulled me into their depths. I was spinning head first into a world where she alone mattered. She ruled. She was my queen and I was her mare servant. I realize that whatever I did, it had to be for her and her alone. No one else mattered.

She sweet, sweet face was just right. Curved in the sweetest and slightest shape. Like a heart. Her eyes, those deep forest green eyes, were that of larger stars glittering at me, telling me all their secrets. Her nose was but a small straight glorious wonder. I wanted to kiss each and very freckle there. And her mouth. Lord bless her mouth . It was full and deep rose petal red. I noticed a small black mole at the left side of her mouth. And all of a sudden I wanted to lick it, to kiss it , hell I wanted to kiss her.

Even though I wasn't the smartest one in the pond, I understood what just happened. I just imprinted, on the most wonderful, sweetest and sexiest girl that walked the earth. If she was my imprint, that makes her mine and me hers. _So if I wanted to kiss her why the hell shouldn't I_. I thought to myself. _Damn it to hell, I am going to kiss you_.

I pulled her closer , if that was possible , and her I heard her grasped as my mouth descended on hers. I kissed her lips softly. She tense and went completely rigid in my arms. _Common baby open up for me_. Just when I thought all my rubbing and nicking on her lips was for nothing, and that she didn't want me ,( which sent a horrible pain through my heart. If she didn't want me how was I suppose to live?), she slowly open parted her lips to let my tongue in.

_Ahh, God this is pure bliss_. I thought as I rubbed my tongue against hers and lifted and pulled her soft body against my growing erection. My tongue searched her mouth. She tasted just as she looked . Sweet, the purest honey on earth. I deepened the kiss as I heard her moan in my mouth and circle my arms around her small waist. Kissing her slowly and deeply. Drinking her sweet flavour and never wanting this feeling of pure pleasure and insane want and need to stop.

I wanted to take her right there on the floor when she started running her hands through my hair, crutching my body to her. I was thinking of doing just that when she tensed and cried out in pain. I instantly pulled back and look at her. "What's wrong ?." I said in a voice I barely recognized as my own.

"I cut my lips. " she said as though that was the most perfect thing to say after kissing so perfectly. I frown and removed her hand that was rubbing the small cut on her lips. I was about to ask if I kissed her too hard or something, when I heard a voice shaking with pure rage coming from behind me.

I turned and there stood Brown Carmel, but only now she was so stunning, compared to my Sweetness, she was dull not shinning like my imprint. She wasn't pretty enough for me to waste my time staring at. But she did looked pissed as hell, plus she was holding a metal food tray with a dent in it. I figure she used to it hit me in the head which caused me to slam into my imprint.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded

I cocked a brow at her "What does it look like I'm doing."

"Get you're filthy little hands off her ," she said waving the tray in my face "or I swear I will engrave my name cross your face."

" Cassie," came my Sweetness voice, " its ok really."

"Yea ." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I just kissed her, big deal,"

"Big deal huh," she said hitting me in the head with the metal tray.

"Hey stop that.' With all the blood rush to my brain from the kiss and her consent hanging on my head was giving me a headache. The chick needed to chill, it was just a kiss for heaven's sake.

"Tell me you care about her," She said still hitting me with the tray, "tell me you know her, tell me you love her, you little shit head."

"I care about her," I shouted.

"Oh really, then would you mind telling what's her favorite color, things to do , huh tell me, " she said as she give me a huge hit with the tray, which was looking more like a scarp of metal ball by now. " Or better yet tell me her name, what's her name shit head."

_Her name ???. _what was her name. God help me, I lover her, she was mine and I didn't know her name. What kind of person was I? " Ah" was all I could muttered , as I tried racking my brain for a name.

"Exactly my point shit head,." Brown Caramel was still raging. " know her name and her before you get all physical." she came into my face and buffed out a breath while poking me again. "Touch her again, and I'll personally rip your balls out and eat them myself."

With that she marched out of the cafeteria, dragging the love of my life along with her. As she ,my Sweet ,turned back she give me a quick look, her face going instantly red when she noticed I returned her look with the same intensity as hers. Then quickly diverted her eyes to the floor and let herself be dragged by the raging bull.

A pain shook me as I watched her walk ( dragged) away. I wanted her back with me, right now, forever and always. I was in love for the first time in my life.


	5. My sexy new stalker

_**Hey ppl …im so sorry about not posting for a while ….just been really busy …as u know life of a teenage kid is very busy …yep we all know homework's a bitch **__**J enjoy my minions. (p.s forgive my flaws … anyone know a good beta reader or whatever u call them.)**_

**Oh I forgot….I don't own twilight blah blah blah …if I did I would get a maid to clean my room inside of slaving over it myself….****L**

**Chapter five - My new sexy stalker **

**Kathy's P.O.V**

These last days of my first week at school, was one of the most weirdest and oddest week of my life. First there was the kiss,( which I completely enjoyed to the fullest of my ability) a kiss which didn't make much sense at all.

It came from no way , one moment I'm thinking he is the most retarded ,sick son of a bitch ever , and the next I'm thinking he had lips of a Greek sexual God. To say I wanted him at that exact moment would be an understatement. I didn't want him , I craved him , like a pregnant woman dying for ice cream. I felt so guilty. I wanted him to take me right there, make me beg for it , while he push his huge cock right into me. If it wasn't for Cassie, I'm sure I would have let him do it. Which was the scariest part of it all , I know to myself I would have let him take me. And that's why I felt guilty ,I wanted him to touch me in places that even Erin, the boy I loved, never touched.

It was hard trying to avoid him after the kiss, really hard. Every where I turn he was there , simply staring at me and smiling like I as the joy of his life or something. It freaked me out a little . I do not like it when people stare at me . I do not like it when they are constantly in my space. I needed my space.

So on Wednesday ,I decided to put my foot down. The dude had to stop before I lose it or before Cassie kills him. She didn't like him at all. She referred to him as " the creepy dip shit"

He was there ,at my locker as always , usually I just ignored him but at the same moment ,when I was about to open my locker, the books that were in my arms fell. Brady, who was passing , bent to pick them up same time the dip shit did. They both grabbed the same book and started a tug a war over my English novel .

"Back off Brady ," the dip shit growl. Growl ,the dude was actually growling and the longer Brady hung on to the book , the more shakes and heat came rolling off his body. "you know the rules , so don't push it.

" What if I don't like the rules Embry?" Brady said with an dead glare on his face. He was shaking too , both of them looked like two big bears signaling each other that this was their territory.

"I don't care what you like ," Embry said. His hand was clutched into a tight fist. " , I don't make the rules but I do know ,that if you don't stay away from what's mine, I will enforced them."

Brady let out a bark of laughter that didn't meet his eyes. " I'll like to see you try."

" Like I said before , _don't push me _," Embry said. I watch as he took a step towards Brady , then it flashed in my head_, Ah Embry would cream Brady if whatever they were fighting over got out of hand. Do something Kathy !._

I gathered the little courage I had and squeezed my body between them , I barely came to their chest, their hard ,muscular chest mind you. I placed my hand on either of them and started pushing them apart. It was like moving a brick wall all by yourself.. Completely pointless

" G- g- guys …." I whispered. I hate being in situations like this . It was so madding and annoyingly awkward. Not to mention I was getting pissed, somehow I was getting sweaty from the heat of both of them , which seemed so in human, and people were starting to stare. I hate people and their dumbass staring.

" Guys !" they both looked down , they gaze softening when they saw me. My mind went blank when my eyes contacted with Embry's. I gulped and said " Ah … I - I think the bell just went and I have a class , so.. amm. .can I get back my English book please."

Brady grabbed the book out of Embry's hand while he was still staring at me.

Boy, did that dude like to stare a lot , it made me feel so awkward ( ok more awkward) , I started fidgeting under his heated glaze. I couldn't look at him . I wouldn't look at him. I turned my eyes on Brady.

" There you go Kathy," he said with a toothy grin. He sure was cute and I couldn't help it , I found my self smiling back.

" Uh .. Yea thanks ."

" You look cute today Kathy ." Brady said which completely caught me off guard. Men do not give me compliments. I don't even think I got them when I was a baby. I looked down at my plain black sweater over my black t shirt and my black pants with my black sneakers. Was the dude blind. " Uh…I like how your hair looks today."

I ran my hand through my bush of curls and shook them out. I could feel my cheeks getting red and also I could feel how tense Embry was. The dude seriously had anger issues.

I caught the smirk that Brady sent Embry, which seemed to anger him more cause he started growling again. Which made Brady smirk turn straight into one of his toothy grins. " See you in class Kathy."

"Uh… yea.. See ya" I muttered. I started packing the books and getting the ones I needed. I knew Embry was still there . I could still feel his presence , this deep disturbing feeling of heat and warmth, that was suddenly making it hard to breathe.

" Still away from Brady ." He said. He startled me, I didn't realize he was that close.

"Dude," I muttered. ", personal space"

He frown and oddly enough took a step back. And repeated " Stay away from Brady."

It was my turn to frown . Who did he think he was ? My father? "Why would I want to stay away from him?"

"He wants you." he said as if it was the simplest form of explanation he could give.

I blushed again . Brady wanted me. _Wow. . . _I was excited and wanted to do a little off -to- see- the wizard -of- oz dance but I didn't instead I said " So what if he wants me , what does that have to do with you ?"

I should have kept my mouth shut. He growled again , deep in his throat,( which was super sexy) and shoved me into the lockers. It was a soft push but I could've still feel the strength in his arms when he bought them around my waist. I felt the liquid start to pool in my panties when he whispered. "You're mine." His breath tickling my ears. His hands moving all over my body, warming it with his heat.

I swallowed my desire and whispered " I'm not yours to claim"

He laughed , low and husky, into the side of my neck; sending vibrations down to my core. " Why do you insist on being difficult, why do you keep fighting this?"

"Fighting what?" I said barely aware of what he was saying but yet I knew what his hands were doing . He was making little circles on my lower back while his other hand was in my hair.

"Fighting this ." he brushed his lips against mine. ",you , me , us."

His soft kiss sent shock waves through my body. " There is no us, I don't know what you're talking about. But it seems as if you're dreaming up my affection for you , cause let me assure you there is no-"

" Do I make you nervous," he asked cutting me off.

_Hell yes. _" Uh … no ."

He turned his head slightly to the left and grinned " Then why are you tapping you're foot?"

_Ah crap . _My stupid foot. It always start to tap when I'm either nervous or lying. And I never see conscious of the fact that I was doing it.

I pushed him off me and with indifference , lied " I kind of do that all the time."

He leaned against the locker and rolled his eyes " No you don't"

I ignored him and closed my locker and picked up my bag. I need to straighten him out. He can not act as though I belonged to him . He can not touch me , no matter how much I liked it , as if I was his own personal property and must of all he can not keep making me feel like this.

I shrugged my bag onto my shoulder , muster all the courage left in my body. And said

" Now look here, you better stay away from me or I'll-"

"You'll what Kathy ?"

_Learnt my name didn't ya _. " I'll…uh …I'll …" Oh give it, a break . _What can you possible do to him. Just look at him he's huge . He'll probably break you like a tooth pick. _" Look just stay away from me ,you creep me out."

He grinned "Creep you out or get you wet?"

I blushed yet again. The moron was… well ,a moron. _Shut up, just shut up. _" Just leave me alone, ok." I said and walked away . Leaving him with a sad , almost painful expression on his face.

The week got even stranger for me on Friday. For one , I never make out with a guy in the hallway and for another , I never get in girl fights. Cause face the facts : I know I would lose.

So imagine my surprise, when out of no where I was shoved against the wall by a chick who was wearing way to much make and had boobs the size of Texas. ( I noticed this because of my height which brought me right up to her tits, they were practically in my face…nasty ! ).

_Personal space, personal space _. I thought . When she stuffed her over made up face into mine . She smelled like sex , which was disgusting and her breath had a particular smell that I did not want to name .

" You're the one whose been all in my man's face huh ?" she said in a high pitch annoying voice.

I honestly didn't know what the chick was going on about . I was never in any ones face, I kept to myself. " I think you have me confused with someone else ." I said a little scared. Where was Cassie when you needed her?

" Don't play dumb with me bitch." she sneered " ,stay away from Embry ."

Embry ? Ahh not him again. " Look you got it all confused," I said in a rush . " , I don't want him , he needs to stay away from me ."

" As if," she said with a laugh. ",Embry likes these ," she said touching her big ass tits. " And sweet heart you have none for him to touch , so stop shoving yourself in his direction, he is not into losers like you okay."

"I don't even want the dude so lay off me," I said as I shoved her out of the way. I was getting pissed off. I needed her face out of mine. Personal space is all I want didn't these people get it ." Not my fault he's lost interest in you, might try taking a bath to take away that God awful smell. Smells like a dead dog or worst fried pussy ."

My eyes grow wild when the words started to flow out of me . _What the hell ! Where did that come from ?. Keep your mouth Kathy and you might come out of this one alive._

" What did you just say to me ?" she demanded to know. " Listen and you listen real good : Do NOT fuck with me ,understand. Do you want me to teach you a lesson ,huh do you ?"

"No -no lesson ." I started muttering as I fought to escape her grip which was bone tight. She started moving me towards the storage closet.

"Lets see if you talk this smooth after spending the weekend in here with no one but the rats to mouth up to shall we."

"What?" I grasped as she opened the door and started to shove me in. I couldn't go in there . I'm totally and utterly scared of the dark, enclosement, isolation. I started to go a little crazy. As she shoved me in, and the darkness started to come down on me ,images flashed in me head. Memories I thought I forgotten, memories I desperately wanted to forgot. Then the click of the lock on the door brought the horror down.

_Blood every where, all splattered on the floor, the walls , on me. Car tires screeching away. Bodies on the floor. One body moving , its hands out to grab me. My mother. Pulling me down to her, spitting blood in my face as she whispers to me "Go….Katherine …Darling…go find help ..please…Help…."_

I could almost smell the blood ,the bittersweet smell of my mother's blood. I clawed at the door . "No …please open the door please…just open the door." I banged and banged . Praying someone will let me out. I didn't realize I was crying until I tasted the salty tears raining from my eyes.

As I banged against the door my mother whispering voice became another and the images in my head turned from a blooded scene into a forested one. A voice screaming my name.

"_Kathy ..Kathy help me ." Erin screamed . He was in pain . I could feel it in his voice. But I couldn't see him. His screams where mixed with growls and howls. The wolves . Their teeth colored with his blood, blare at me. _

"_Kathy ..Kathy help me !" _

_I stumbled and crawled to a tree, my fingers with dirt, my nail on one finger was ripped completely off as it grazed against the rough patches of rocks on the ground. I grabbed a rock with my bloody hands and throw it at the pack of hungry blood thirsty wolves. It bounced off a grey wolf who now seemed to noticed my presence. It lifted its head, his amber eyes screaming into mine. I held my breath as he came with running towards me his teeth flashing in the sunlight , waiting for him to sink his teeth into my flesh._

I screamed and banged harder against the door. My sobs choking me. _Please some come before it kills me , please. _" Help someone please, please open the door."

"What the hell is going on ?" came a voice through the door.

_Cassie? _" Cassie ?" I shouted through the door. " Cassie open the door please , God just open the door."

"Kathy ?" came her shouted reply.

" God yes ,just open the door."

I scrambled to my feet. And pressed my head to the door I could hear Cassie screaming on the girl to open the door.

"Open this fucking door right now or I swear I will rip all your filthy hair out."

"I'm sorry but I don't have the key." came her sweet reply .

"Don't have the key," came Cassie angry voice. " , bitch your ass ain't gonna need no key - ya know what …come here ,you gonna open this damn door with your head."

I was about to remind Cassie that I was in this hell whole and she needed to hurry up, I could still hear Erin screams in my head and I wanted to them to go away. I wanted everything to go away, when I heard a huge thump on the door, followed by a series of scrambled mutters and then the door was slowly opening.

I rushed out and Cassie grabbed me in a hug. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and started counting to ten like the doctors said replacing the bad memories with good ones or rather movies I've seen that held good, funny stuff.

I opened my eyes and realized we were surrounded by half the school.

"It was an accident ," the girl who locked me in was explaining to the man who look liked the Principal. I guess all the noise I was making brought a lot of person out.. ", I was trying to close the door but I didn't realize someone was in there."

"Bullshit," Cassie said " Accident my fat ass, you shoved her in there and tried to lock her in."

" Did you see her do it ?" Principal Hervert asked.

"No, but I don't need to see a whore fucking to know that she is a whore." Cassie answered back acidly.

"Language young lady." Principal Hervert snapped. " Now Miss Sharp will apology to Miss Delinksky ."

Cassie scowled and said " She can choke on her 'sorry', we don't want it ."

_I sure as hell didn't want her sorry ass apology. _I thought as Cassie grabbed me and steered me away from the crowd.

"Look you get your things together and meet me in the parking lot ok." She said . She had the don't -mess-with-me -or -I'll- kill- you face on. So I nodded and watched her walk away muttering "Bitch like accidents ,I'll give her one."

I began retracing my footsteps back to my locker thinking about the images that was suppose to be gone , erased, deleted from my mind. I was so deep in thought that I slammed into a wall ..or so I thought.

"Kathy,"

At the sound of my name , said ever so softly , my head snapped up. Embry.

"You rotten , slimy cheese ball," I said anger laced through my voice as I puked him with my finger. "tell your whore of a girlfriend to leave me the fucking hell alone."

"Girlfriend?" he looked confused. The dick of a shit , had a girlfriend and couldn't even remember her. What kind of a shit was he?. "Look I don't have a girlfriend."

"Don't play stupid you sick son of a bi-" Unfortunately I was interrupted by a sounds of tires screeching, followed by a loud crashing sound: metal hitting metal.

I groaned and muttered "Cassie" and took off with a sprint to the parking lot, I could feel Embry right behind me and I wanted to kick him. Couldn't he just leave me alone?

The sight that met my eyes was one I will never forget. Our car was jammed and smoking into the back of the Sharp's girl car which was messed up .

I rushed to Cassie as people started coming out of the building and their cars. "What the hell did you do Cassie.?"

"Oh nothing ," she said " we just had ourselves an "accident" that's all."

" **What the fuck is wrong with you **?" The Sharp girl said as she came out of her car and cut lining her forehead, her face pale. **" You could have killed me!"**

"Unfortunately you live to fuck up another one of my days with your stinking presence." Cassie said with sneer on her face. "You should be happy" she added with a fake grin and two thumbs up.

" I'm gonna slap that grin off your face" she shouted as she tried to grab Cassie, who started taking off her earrings and stuff.

Then Embry was there. "Sara calm down." he said pushing between the two fighting girls. And then Sara got a real look at her car.

"**Look at my fucking car **," She screamed " You fucking paying for this." she said pointing her fingers in Cassie's face.

"I ain't paying for _shit." _Cassie said through clenched teeth. " and besides everyone knows it was _an __**accident**_**."**

_This was not going to end well. _I thought to myself.

And sure enough it didn't, we ended up at the police station , a small white building with few cells, with a calm Sheriff who look like he was going through hell as both girls screamed out their statements and screamed at each other. Sheriff Swan was being kind of nice to Cassie but then Maria came and all hell broke loose. She insisted that Cassie and ( how they came to this conclusion beats the hell out of me ) I, both pay for all the damages to the car while paying for the damages on our car too. Cassie didn't much like that part.

So after an hour and a half of fighting and screaming, we had to catch the crappy bus home where we were placed under house arrest by Maria.

All in all, I bet I'll never forget this messed up week for the rest of my life. A kiss, two guys wanting me, a cat fight, "an accident", toped with being grounded for the rest of my life , plus having to get a job to pay for the expanses and while this is happening I couldn't stop thinking about the moron that caused all of this . Now isn't that messed up.


	6. One Sunny day One steamy kiss

_Looking for a Beta ..any one know any one ….. And plz review. I love getting my ego rubbed …;) will u review ..plz review ..im begging u to review ! If I don't get at least five reviews for this im so deleting this story -_-…._

_Chapter Six - One Sunny day = One steamy kiss._

_Embry P.O.V _

_**I felt like kicking something.**_

_**It was Saturday , for once it was nice and sunny and instead of laying on the beach tanning my ass off, I was patrolling it, filling in for Jacob whose was no doubt some where in the forest getting his freak on with his imprint.**_

_**Thinking about his imprint got me thinking about mine. Lord I missed that chick, I didn't want to, I really **_**didn't want to , but I couldn't help myself. Her face was forever imprinted into my head. I close my eyes ,I see her green eyes, I smell her every where I go , and I could still taste her on my lips.**

**I wanted nothing else but to spend every waking minute with her , but she would have none of that. Hell she doesn't even talk to me , just stands there pretending I don't exist. Girls will forever be so damn complicated. Nothing like us guys ; give us a little feel and or the sexually goodness God so wonderfully provided and we are perfectly contented. But not girls, see girls have to be read. And everyone knows that I hate reading.**

**So I kind of messed up with Kathy, I don't have to be a rocket scientist to know I came on too fast. I'll just have to start over , prove to her that I am the one for her, blah , blah , blah. **

**What ? Do you **_**really **_**expected me to know about this mushy lovey, dovey crap ?. Of course not. Do I look like Jacob ? I had imprinted not gone mental.**

"**No you fucking retard !" angry voice came following into my thought . " What are you .. Stupid… Wait don't answer that , its clear that you are !"**

**I looked up to see Cassie sitting on the beach next to Colin , who it appeared was the retard she was screaming at., a few thick books lay between them. A few paces off sat Kathy , (looking so hot and pretty, angelic like as the sunlight bounced off her) and Brady, looking to damn cozy with a big Biology text book in his lap. They were both sitting Indian style. **

**Now I wanted to punch something , as I saw him lean suggestively at Kathy whispered something in her ear at which she let out a warm burst of laughter. They clearly didn't notice I was there. Since I was about couple paces away.**

**Oh yeah I wanted to punch something and Brady looked like a good thing to punch. All solid and crisp, basically begging for me to knock his face in the way he was smiling and flirting with my girl , **_**my girl. **_**He was as good as dead.**

**I was about to show him who was boss when I was interrupted by an Cassie screaming in outrage. She pick up one of the heaviest text book there and began hitting Colin in the head.**

"**You. Stupid. Moronic. Idiot.." hitting him with each word. " You. Have. No. Sort. Of . Brains. What. So. Ever." she got up dusted the sand off her legs, pick up the book again and dumped it on his head and screeched. " Moron !" **

**I could hear her muttering " Stupid people can't honestly expect me to teach a dummy and expect him to pass. Freaking Moron ." as she made her way back to the house.**

**Lord, that was one aggressive chick. **

**Colin stood for a moment looking dazed and muttered " She's crazy, unbelievably sexy, but so damn crazy." **

**I chuckled at that and everyone eyes snapped towards me. **

**Colin gazed look surprised to see me and I saw his eyes flashed on Brady, whose eyes glared at me , which of course I glared right back at. God knows I always hated him, dumb punk, never knew his place. Well if the punk couldn't find his place , I would be more then happy to kick him in the right direction.**

"**What are you doing here?" the punk dared to even ask. Oh someone was practically begging to get their ass kicked today. Must be my lucky day. **

"**Its a free beach," I sneered, " though I was about to ask you the same thing."**

" **Like you said its a free beach but if you must know," he said with the slightest twitch of his lip. ", Kathy and I were …ah.. Studying. Right Kathy?" **

**He was smirking, clearly holding in laughter. I failed to see what was so damn fucking funny. **

**I looked at Kathy daring her to blush, if she even thought about blushing I was going to kill Brady. But fortunately for Brady, Kathy sit squirming in the sand, her nose buried in a book giving a very good impression that she was busy reading and paying no attention to us. It would have been believable if the book wasn't upside down. **

**It was my turn to smirk. " Seems Kathy grew a little bored with your pretense, why don't you take a hint and get lost."**

"**Look you can't-" Brady started but was cut off my Colin saying " Yea we were just leaving got stuff to do."**

**Brady looked furious, when Colin started collecting their books. I always knew there was something about Colin I liked. Smart kid.**

**Colin then walked off , muttering a quick goodbye to Kathy and me , dragging Brady along. **

"**Why do you keep doing that ?" Kathy said, finally emerging from behind her book.**

" **Keep doing what ?" I said innocently. **

"**Fine be a jerk." She said stumbling to her feet. **

"**No wait," I said realizing she was going to go running into the house. " I'm sorry, Okay. Don't go, its sunny and clear and you never know when you're gonna get another day like this one, so common just enjoy it, okay?" **

**I lay on the puppy face , I was kinda hoping my dimples were out. I learnt at nine that the dimples could get the females to do anything. My mom was a sucker for them, and so was another thing wearing a skirt.**

**She bit her lower lips contemplating whether to trust me or not, I watched the blood fill out her lips with her biting. I wonder what her lips would look like if I was kiss to them to distraction, would it be ruby red like now after she kissed and licked every inch of my body. Would it be this red after she suck and lick at the head of my co-.**

"**No funny business right ?" **

**Huh?" I snapped out of it. Wow could she read my mind , did she know I wanted to throw her on the sand and rump my good stuff in her tight squeeze. " What ?"**

**She shot me a suspicious look.**

"**Oh right ,no funny business," I said quickly. ", do I look like the type to take advantage of a little innocent girl like you."**

"**Yes," she replied. I laughed at that. It was probably true. ", I don't even know why I'm even talking to you after what your girlfriend did to me."**

" **Hey lets get one thing straight," I said after she settle back into her Indian style way of sitting, facing me. ", first she's not my girlfriend."**

**She snorted at this. **

"**No seriously, I fucked her a few times but honestly there was nothing there."**

**Her face showed shock then disgust. Right, probably shouldn't have said that.**

**I opened my mouth to correct myself but she cut me off.**

"**Ya know what ,shut up, I think I like you better with your mouth shut."**

**My face broke out in a big grin. She liked me. Now we're talking.**

**We sat in silence for a few minutes, she sat staring at the ocean and I sat staring at her" Well might as well do something constructive while you're here staring at me." she said while digging in her backpack. She pulled out a stretch pad and couple pencils.**

"**Keep your head straight." she said around a mouthful of pencils.**

"**I didn't know you could draw." I asked a little surprised.**

"**I'm not surprised ,you didn't even know my name before you stuck you're tongue down my throat, I doubt you know anything else about me."**

**Alright she did have a point.**

"**I'll know more about you if we're willing to tell me."**

"**Ha that's the most used line in the book."**

**I grinned at that and she groaned and said " Ahh, would you just keep still. I'm trying to draw your lips and you keep smirking and grinning messing it up." **

"**Sorry, I don't know why you're bothering drawing them anyway its not like they the most sensual thing alive ." I joked. Of course they are the most sensual thing alive, they belonged to me, obliviously.**

"**Its not sensual, its beautiful," she muttered, too busy stretching to even bit up on what she was actually saying. ",full and flush. With a hint of power. I never know someone lips would be so meaningful."**

**."You think my lips are beautiful." I smirked at this.**

"**What ?" her head snapped up and I guessed she noticed the gleam in my eyes. Her green orbs narrowed at me and she instantly started drifting away from me . I guessed she notice how close I had wriggled to her.**

"**Never mind ," I didn't want to make her more uncomfortable. " Hey you've been drawing me for a while now, let me see."**

**She clutched the drawing pad to her chest like it was Solomon jewels. "No" she snapped.**

"**Oh common., you can't be that bad." I said trying to grab it out of her hands.**

"**I said no." she said through clutched teeth. Damn she sure was putting up a good fight.**

"**Yes, let me see." I got hold of one edge of the drawing pad and starting gently trying to loosen her hold on it.**

"**No, let go."**

**Well I wasn't about to act immature in front of her. I mean starting a tug-of-war would make me look pretty childish wouldn't it. So I did the next best thing. I grabbed the pad out of her hands and started running up the beach, screaming madly.**

**I could hear her screeching and her running footsteps behind me. "Embry Call , you bring that back right now."**

**I grinned at this she almost sound like my mom. **

**I laughed. " If I don't even listen to my mother , what makes you think I'll listen to you?" I threw behind my back.**

"**Your mom wouldn't cut your balls off would she?" **

**This had me roaring in laughter.**

**I slowed so she could catch up. When she did ,she was holding her side and grasping for breath. "I want…my drawing pad…right. Now."**

"**What , this old thing." I waved it in front of her face, and when she thought she was inches from snatching it back I lifted it over her head making her jump for it. I laughed at her effects, and smirked . " Lord you're short."**

"**I….am …not ..short. You're ..just ..freakishly …tall." After every word she would jump, trying to spring a surprise attack at me or trying to take back the pad.**

**I was rather enjoying my self . As I watch her face got red from the impromptu exercise and as I watch her boobs jump up and down with her efforts. **

**Kathy let out a frustrated scream and stooped her feet in the step. **

**This I laughed right out at ,I only saw girls do that on TV. **

"**Give… it ..too.. Me.. Right ..now ." She said , holding her side again. I cocked my brow at this. **

**Playing innocent, I said "What?" Waving the pad in her face again. "You sure you want it?"**

"**Of course I want it ! Give it to me !" she roared. What ever happened to the sweet quite girl , seems once provoke theses a dragon among the mermaid.**

"**You **_**really**_** sure want it babe?"**

"**Oh for heaven sakes would you just give it to me already ." she said wit her hands on her hips.**

"**Okay." I said really quickly, throwing the pad over my shoulder and throwing my self at her .She let out a squeal as she went down on the sand. We went rolling couple feet before we stopped. I was over her ,pinning her hands above her head. My body covering hers. She scowled up at me, I grinned down at her.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.**

**I looked at her mock confusion. " You said you wanted it didn't you, so I'm giving it to you." She looked outraged. "You know I didn't mean th-" she let out a whimper as I lowered my head and placed small kisses along her neck, still holding her hands above her head. I trailed the kisses down her neck and suck on a freckle she had just above her breast. She moaned and my dick grew hard.**

**I trailed my tongue back up her neck, pausing every now and then to bite and nip at her neck. **

"**Embry…" she grasped as I bit down on her ear lopes. I loved her ears. "You need to stop. I don't think -"**

"**Shhh," I muttered against her lips . " Don't think, just feel."**

**She looked at me with those wide green orbs, the doubt slowly started to fade and her eyes slowly began to drift close. I release my hold on her hands the same time I slipped my tongue into her mouth.**

**She moaned against in my mouth as our tongues wrestled with each other. Her lips fitted perfectly with mine, giving me better access to her mouth. And what a mouth she had. She tasted like ripe peaches, sweet and tangy. **

**I felt her hands, hesitantly at first, travel up my shoulders up to my neck where they lay near the base of hair line. She roughly pulled on my hair as my hands traced the out line of her nipple through her shirt. I rubbed my other hand under her t-shirt over her stomach, did I mention how much I loved her stomach. Smooth and soft, I dipped my finger inside her perfect navel and watch as a shiver ran through her.**

**She was flustered and hot from my warmth, her legs started spreading under mine. I shifted my position over her and I made sure she felt my thick, hard cock though her jeans' inner thigh. She groaned against my ear, and shifted her legs so that the rough material of her jeans against my jeans, against my sensitive cock cause me to be the one groaning and moaning. **

"**Hmm…ahh…mmm." she moaned as my fingers made a tug at her nipples through her shirt. Leaving her in a painful bliss to travel down her stomach down to her jeans, where I began rubbing her hot centre through her jeans.**

**She immediately wretched her mouth away from mind and said " NO!"**

**I heard the fear in her voice and I immediately back off her. She scrambled away from me and began straighten her clothes and shaking sand off her skin. **

**We sit there in awkward silence for a few moments , me willing my big boy to stand down and behave but God was making it so damn difficult. He was taunting me , every time the wind blow and her scent would reach my nose and my cock would twitch in anticipation.**

**I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Kathy. She looked furious with herself. I smirked at that , at least I wasn't the only one affected by what happened. Though I could see she was trying to deny what she felt. This made a thought occur to me which set my heart racing.**

"**Hey Kathy," I said in a voice I didn't recognized as my own. It sound squeaky and weak. " , you like me don't you."**

**A frown crease her face. She bit her bottom, thinking. While my thoughts and heart raced a million mile. I felt like I was waiting on the President to decide whether I get to push the big red button or not. **

"**Ah…" she fidgeted in the sand , playing with the end of her t-shirt. " I like you. I mean I think I like you. I guess I like you." she ran her hands through hair and whine when her fingers got caught between the curly mesh of her hair. She sighed and said " I don't know."**

**I frowned at this. Everyone like me ,babies, girls, hell a few gays even. "I lov-" I cut it out fast. Saying I love her would probably freak the shit out of her. " Ew ..I like you. A lot."**

**She snorted at this . " From what I heard , you don't like girls you just fuck them."**

**I cursed silently. Bloody people and their dumb ass lies, well maybe not lies but rumors, about things they don't know or understand.**

"**Look do you think I go around trying to fuck every girl there is.?"**

**She opened her mouth to reply.**

_**I wish I could fuck every girl in the world. **_

_**I wish I could fuck every girl in the world.**_

**She shut her mouth and shot me a look . I whined and muttered. "What ? it's a nice song" as I flipped open my phone to see who was calling me . It was Jacob. " Give me a second ." I said to Kathy.**

**Yo what's up man." I said to Jacob up.**

"**Don't yo man me" he snapped .Damn he sounded pissed. **

"**What now ?" I asked.**

"**Hmm you tell me Embry," he said sarcastically. ",what are you suppose to be doing now by any chance?"**

_**Ah crap**_**, I thought, **_**patrolling , completely forgot about that. **_**I wasn't about to let Jacob know that or he would skin me alive. So I did the sensible thing. I lied.**

"**Yo, I am patrolling." I said with confidence. I watched Kathy frown at this and I sent her a wink. **

"**You're a little lying shit , you know that right Embry." Jacob sneered into my ear. " I know you're not patrolling."**

_**Ah hell**_**. "How the hell would you know what I'm doing?"**

"**Because I can see you, you little shit."**

**I looked up and looked around. Sure enough, off the to the edge of the beach where beach meet forest, stood Jacob even from this distanced I could see he was pissed. **_**Ah hell.**_

**I waved. He give me the finger.**

"**Get over here right now." he demanded**

"**Ah don't get your balls in a knot I'm coming." I snapped the phone said and turn to find Kathy. The thought of telling her I was going pained me and my dear cock, who was once again twitching at the sight of her; braced back on her hands her head tilted to one side , wild curls waving around her head. I really didn't want to go. Then I glanced at Jacob and he was practically sending draggers my way. Yep if I wanted my life I better go.**

"**Hey," I said kneeling back to her level. " I got to go okay , think about whether you actually like me or not and let me know okay."**

**She slowly nodded and stumbled to her feet, dusting the sand off her legs , searching for her drawing pad which lay a few feet away. As she picked it , I peeked at her ass and hoped she was gonna look for her pencils, unfortunately she didn't. As she turned to make her way back to the house. A thought occurred to me. " Hey can I get you're number?"**

**She thought about it for a while then nodded. I handed my cell to her, after she added her number and as she give me back my cell., our fingers brushed. I watch the blush move from her cheeks to her neck.**

**I grabbed her hand before she could pull away , brought her close to me , kissed her softly on the lips , yea one for the road, and muttered " Bye." She looked taken aback for a second then muttered back . "Yea.. Bye" and turned and left.**

**I watched till she was on her front porch and made my way to the very impatient and very furious Jacob Black.**


End file.
